


Настоящее

by Givsen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Только друзья могут поддержать тебя в трудную минуту. Даже если они этого не сильно-то хотят.





	Настоящее

**Author's Note:**

> Песня-вдохновение  
> JJ Project – Find You

      Дже Бом приходит к Ён Дже поздним вечером. От него разит, как от запойного пьяницы, глаза еле фокусируются, но тем не менее он каким-то образом безошибочно находит адрес брата Ён Дже. И приходит, хотя его, по сути, никто не ждёт.  
      — Ён Дже-я! — громогласно объявляет Дже Бом, и Ён Дже, цыкнув, втаскивает его за порог, чтобы бдительные соседи не насторожились. Они ведь могут, не зря же липнут к дверным глазкам от малейшего шума.  
      Дже Бом разувается бесконечно долго. Сперва он никак не может поймать равновесие, затем — тщательно наклоняется, ловит шнурки и, наконец, замирает. Ожидающий свершения чуда Ён Дже спустя несколько мгновений чувствует беспокойство — не заснул ли там лидер за таким ответственным занятием. Однако когда вопрос почти срывается с губ, Дже Бом глубоко вздыхает, говорит «В пизду!» и кое-как стаскивает красивые лакированные ботинки, оставив на них отвратительные вмятины. Утром он, наверное, будет громко и матерно сожалеть о своей поспешности. Сейчас он доволен собой.  
      Брата, к счастью, дома нет — он уехал ещё утром в другой город по работе, поэтому Ён Дже без проблем проталкивает Дже Бома на кухню, чтобы напоить горячим кофе. Вряд ли это поможет, конечно, при таком опьянении, но предлагать что-то более существенное у Ён Дже язык не поворачивается. До туалета довольно проблемно бежать.  
      — В честь чего так ужрался? — будничным тоном спрашивает Ён Дже, поставив чайник на плиту.  
      Дже Бом усаживается на высокий стул и тяжело опирается на столешницу.  
      — ДжейДжейПрожект снова в строю! — объявляет он и расплывается в совершенно дурацкой, но счастливой улыбке. Ён Дже не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
      — А ко мне-то какого хрена тогда притащился? Шёл бы в общагу, там сейчас малолюдно.   
      Улыбка сползает с лица Дже Бома. Он вздыхает, поднимается и, сделав неуверенный шаг вперёд, почти виснет на оторопевшем Ён Дже.  
      — Вот именно, — говорит он с лёгким оттенком обиды. — Там сейчас только Джексон, Марк и Джин Ён.  
      — Тебе мало? — изумляется Ён Дже. В смысле, Джексон же обычно десятерых стоит, если не уставший, конечно.  
      Однако Дже Бома, кажется, до глубины души задевает такой вопрос. Он стискивает Ён Дже в объятиях и сопит — громко и горячо. Ён Дже сперва растерянно хлопает его по спине, а затем в носу начинает нестерпимо чесаться.  
      — Фу, блин, на тебе шерсти море! — Он отпихивает Дже Бома и, повернувшись к раковине, звучно чихает. Затем чихает ещё и ещё раз.  
      В этом весь Дже Бом — сперва наобниматься с кошкой, а потом лезть к Ён Дже, у которого, на минуточку, аллергия. И не обидишься же на этого мудака, потому что он не со зла. Просто эмоций много, нужно их куда-то девать.  
      — Извини. — Губы Дже Бома опять разъезжаются в глупейшей улыбке. — Соскучился по тебе очень. Потому и пришёл.  
      Он снова распахивает объятия, но Ён Дже подныривает под его руку и, схватив со стола салфетку, затыкает текущий нос. Сопли льются рекой, в глазах появляется мерзкий песок — Ён Дже не хочет, чтобы стало ещё хуже.  
      — Дурак ты, — припечатывает он, — совсем от фансервиса крыша поехала. Нет тут камер, необязательно липнуть ко мне как пиявка.  
      — Это ты дурак, — беззлобно усмехается Дже Бом и, плюхнувшись обратно на стул, подпирает подбородок кулаком. — После всего, что между нами было, ты меня отвергаешь.  
      Ён Дже закатывает глаза. На самом деле, Дже Бом — любимый хён, они с Ён Дже дофига бро и всё такое, но у любых чувств должен быть предел. Хотя бы там, где заканчивается карьера и начинается реальная жизнь.  
      Однако некоторых это, кажется, совсем не касается.   
      — Скучаю по дебютным временам, — говорит неожиданно Дже Бом, уставившись в потолок.   
      — Хён, мы спали в тесной комнате, на одном матрасе, под одним одеялом, — осторожно напоминает Ён Дже. Это ведь был натуральный кошмар, потому что менеджеры визжали всем коллективом от счастья, когда их отношения после приснопамятного шоу не обсасывал только ленивый.  
      И надо же было пиздануть на камеру «Мы спим вместе»…  
      — По этому я и скучаю, — неожиданно заявляет Дже Бом, и у Ён Дже пропадает дар речи.  
      Он хочет сказать, что лидер точно помешался, но нарастающий свист обрывает его на полуслове. Развернувшись, Ён Дже снимает чайник с плиты и тянется за кружками. В голове творится каша, потому что Дже Бом выглядит очень искренним, и Ён Дже против воли ловит себя на мысли, что тоже скучает. Несмотря на тяготы, вечную борьбу за одеяло и ревнивое шипение Джексона, которому казалось, что они излишне пиарятся своей дружбой, было действительно весело. Просыпаться под заунывное «Я уже полчаса трахаюсь с твоим плечом, давай, открывай глазки, иначе я вылью на тебя ведро кипятка»; засыпать поперёк матраса, а потом сквозь сон чувствовать, как Дже Бом с боем и ругательствами спихивает его к стенке; приходить в комнату и тихо читать под сопение лидера до тех пор, пока в носу не вспыхивает зуд, ведь Дже Бом и кошки — это как инь и ян, только круче.  
      Губы невольно растягивает улыбка, и Ён Дже, сдавшись, вздыхает.  
      — Я тоже скучаю. Иногда.  
      Налив кофе и повернувшись, он натыкается на полный восторга взгляд Дже Бома и опять вздыхает, только теперь уже устало. С ним и трезвым-то порой сложно иметь дело, а с пьяным — совсем катастрофа.  
      — На, только не обожгись.   
      Дже Бом благодарно кивает.  
      Присев напротив, Ён Дже подвигает к себе стакан с молоком. Некоторое время они молчат: Дже Бом размешивает кофе, Ён Дже неспешно пьёт молоко. В кухне стоит тишина, слышится только тиканье настенных часов. Затем Дже Бом вдруг поднимает голову и на полном серьёзе спрашивает:  
      — Ён Дже-я, ты бы стал со мной встречаться?  
      Фыркнув, Ён Дже захлёбывается молоком. Он кашляет так долго и надрывно, что в какое-то мгновение появляются мысли о смерти. А потом Дже Бом приподнимается и так лупит его по спине, что мысли о смерти становятся чётче.   
      Ён Дже откашливает остатки молока, чудом не растеряв зубы при этом, и резко вскакивает. Налив себе полный стакан воды, он махом выпивает всё и ещё пару секунд раздумывает — не сунуть ли под кран голову.   
      — Ну так что? — слышится за спиной, Ён Дже зажмуривается.  
      Наверное, всё-таки не помешает. Освежит мысли и эмоции.  
      — Тебя во время шоукейса по голове били, что ли? — спрашивает Ён Дже с тяжёлым вымученным вздохом.  
      — Нет, — слегка удивлённо отзывается Дже Бом. — С чего ты взял?  
      — С того, — Ён Дже разворачивается и вперивает в него сердитый взгляд, — что предупреждать надо, когда у тебя чердак рушится! Я же чуть не умер от твоего вопроса!  
      Дже Бом медленно поджимает губы. В его голове, видимо, потихоньку светлеет лампочка — как в мультиках про Тома и Джерри, — потому что спустя пару мгновений он, наконец, осознаёт причину нервозности Ён Дже и заливается смехом.  
      — У кого ещё из нас крыша едет от фансервиса, — поддевает он. — Ты что, подумал, что я предлагаю тебе отношения?   
      Ён Дже, отвернувшись, обиженно пыхтит. Не то чтобы… Но прозвучало-то это очень двусмысленно!  
      Внимательно следящий за его реакцией Дже Бом снова разражается хохотом. Откинувшись на спинку стула, он раскачивается, как неваляшка — того и гляди навернётся с грохотом и фанфарами.  
      — Ён Дже-я, я тебя люблю, конечно, но ты себе явно льстишь.  
      Щёки Ён Дже обжигает румянец. Становится так стыдно за свой испуг, что он не может удержаться от желания ужалить Дже Бома в ответ.  
      — Не стал бы. Ты сволочь и вообще мудак, с таким нереально жить в унисон.   
      Дже Бом резко обрывает смех.  
      — Но ты же жил, — спокойно и удивительно трезво говорит он.  
      Душа Ён Дже проваливается в пятки. Он поднимает взгляд на Дже Бома, боясь увидеть в его глазах то, чего видеть не стоит, но тот расслабленно пьёт кофе. Никакого подтекста, никаких левых движений. Всё просто и понятно.  
      Наверное, и вправду не у лидера, а у его донсэна сдвиг по фазе на фоне фансервиса. Мерещится вот всякое.  
      — Вали уже в общагу, — бормочет Ён Дже, потирая шею. — День был тяжёлым, я спать хочу.  
      Дже Бом вдруг вздрагивает. Отставив кружку, он опирается локтями на столешницу и, молитвенно сложив руки, просит:  
      — Можно я останусь у тебя?  
      Теперь вздрагивает Ён Дже. Не то чтобы у него места нет — в квартире брата могут спокойно расположиться все члены группы, но ему почему-то кажется, что Дже Бом хочет спать вовсе не на диване в гостиной.  
      Ён Дже кривовато усмехается.  
      — И не мечтай.  
      Лицо Дже Бома становится огорчённым. Он вздыхает, поднимается на ноги, подходит к Ён Дже и вдруг сгребает того в медвежьи объятия. Ён Дже бьёт в нос запахом перегара и кисловатого одеколона. А ещё он опять ощущает, как от кошачьей шерсти слезятся глаза.  
      — Ён Дже-я, — противно сладким голосом тянет Дже Бом, — ну пожалуйста, не выгоняй меня! Я так по тебе соскучился!  
      Эгьё — ещё одна отвратительная реальность кей-попа, Ён Дже её терпеть не может. Особенно в исполнении Дже Бома.  
      — Да ладно, ладно! — оглушительно чихнув, стонет он. — Только отвали от меня, пока я не сдох от соплеизвержения!  
      Укладываются они спустя полчаса или час. Ён Дже жертвует Дже Бому свои шорты и футболку, которая едва не трещит на его плечах, и юркает под одеяло. Дже Бом присоединяется через несколько минут. Он наотрез отказывается укладываться в спальне брата, поэтому приходится пообещать, что они будут спать вместе, иначе пытка эгьё так и не прекратилась бы.  
      Затаив дыхание, Ён Дже ждёт, когда Дже Бом устроится со всеми удобствами, а затем поворачивается. На самом деле, он давно привык к такому времяпрепровождению, поэтому его не смущают ни прижавшаяся к ступне жутко волосатая голень, ни наличие в кровати мужика. Не постороннего, разумеется, но всё-таки.  
      — Знаешь, — говорит вдруг Дже Бом, и уши Ён Дже дёргаются, как у собаки, — я влюбился, кажется.  
      — Не в меня, надеюсь? — осторожно спрашивает Ён Дже.  
      — Придурок, — смеётся Дже Бом. — Мои чувства к тебе чисто платонические, успокойся.  
      Ён Дже мысленно смахивает со лба пот. Он знает парочку айдолов, скиншип и фансервис которых таки перешагнул определённую грань, так что заверения Дже Бома действуют на него расслабляюще. Их дружба дорога ему, лишаться её он не готов.  
      — Дебютантка? Актриса? Нуна? — быстро перечисляет Ён Дже.  
      — Ни то, ни другое, ни третье, — отмахивается Дже Бом. — Думаю, ты поймёшь, когда увидишь её.  
      Ён Дже растерянно кивает. Странно, что Дже Бом делится с ним, что влюблён, но при этом не говорит, в кого. Стыдно, может?  
      — И за чем дело стало? — спрашивает он. — Если не палиться, можно спокойно заводить отношения, ты же знаешь.  
      — Знаю, — кивает Дже Бом. — Только она замужем, у неё ребёнок, а ещё она, кажется, биасит Джин Ёна. Прикинь, как обидно?  
      Ён Дже в шоке приоткрывает рот.   
      — Ты в фанатку втрескался, что ли?  
      Дже Бом заходится кашляющим смехом. Некоторое время он бьёт себя по груди, пытаясь с ним справиться, а затем поворачивается так, что оказывается нос к носу с Ён Дже. Отстраниться даже мысли не возникает.  
      — Она ведущая. Очень крутая. Говорю же, поймёшь, когда увидишь.  
      Ён Дже, затаив дыхание, вглядывается в его мутные глаза.   
      — Почему имени назвать не хочешь?  
      Дже Бом улыбается — открыто и солнечно, в душе протяжно ёкает от этого.  
      — Потому что сейчас я выбалтываю это из-за алкоголя. Завтра мне станет стыдно.  
      Методы конспирации — уровень Им Дже Бом: сперва растрындеть, а потом смутиться откровенности. Ну красота же, не прикопаешься.  
      — А если я всё-таки не пойму, кто она?  
      — Значит, — Дже Бом опять укладывается на спину, — она не та самая, и время на неё тратить не стоит.  
      Ён Дже недоверчиво хмурится.  
      — Погоди, ты мне предлагаешь решить судьбу твоей влюблённости, что ли? Хён, это тупо.  
      — Зато действенно, — хмыкает Дже Бом. — Ты знаешь меня лучше меня самого, и твоим выводам я верю больше, чем своим чувствам.   
      — Да при чём тут я? — оторопело спрашивает Ён Дже.  
      Дже Бом закрывает глаза.  
      — Мне кажется, я перегибаю с эмоциями, поэтому хочу, чтобы ты мне помог.  
      Ён Дже в замешательстве отводит взгляд. Из него как бы хреновый Купидон, он свои-то отношения никак построить не может, потому что то времени не хватает, то опыта. А тут на него возлагают такие надежды. Страшновато.  
      — Хён, я не…  
      Дже Бом резко открывает глаза.  
      — Спи, — мягко говорит он и, улыбнувшись ещё раз, отворачивается.  
      Ён Дже ещё несколько минут сверлит его затылок взглядом, ожидая, когда он опять заговорит, однако когда до ушей долетает отчётливый храп, он вздыхает и тоже закрывает глаза. С ума сойти, ну и задачка.  
      Хотя, с другой стороны, приятно, что Дже Бом ему настолько доверяет.  
      Утро начинается со звонка менеджера. Вернее, Ён Дже слышит где-то на краю сознания, как Дже Бом что-то бурчит в трубку, а затем в уши втекает его убитый сиплый голос:  
      — Просыпайся, Ён Дже-я, просыпа-а-айся, пока меня не стошнило прямо на тебя. Давай, открывай глазки.  
      Как ни странно, это срабатывает. Ён Дже медленно разлепляет веки, смотрит на сине-зелёное лицо Дже Бома и поджимает губы, чтобы не заржать. Похмелье у него, наверное, зверское.  
      — Хоть раз хихикнешь — точно пойду за кипятком, — мрачно буркает Дже Бом и со стоном сползает с кровати.  
      Пока Ён Дже соскребает себя с матраса и, давясь зевками, заправляет покрывало, Дже Бом успевает привести себя в порядок. Он принимает душ, переодевается и, кажется, без спросу берёт бритву Ён Дже, потому что на его посвежевшей физиономии нет ни намёка на щетину.  
      — Куплю тебе новую кассету, — обещает Дже Бом, наткнувшись на кислую улыбку.  
      — Угу, — отзывается Ён Дже, — я быстрее сбегаю к вам в общагу, пока ты соберёшься.  
      Дже Бом пожимает плечами. Схватив со стола подсохший крекер, он пихает его в рот, берёт с тумбочки ключи и телефон и бодро уходит в прихожую, откуда спустя мгновение раздаётся:  
      — Ну охуеть теперь! Есть губка?  
      Ён Дже становится смешно, ведь именно такой реакции он и ждал. Подхватив кухонное полотенце, он тоже шагает в прихожую.   
      — Губку брат увёз, держи это.   
      Дже Бом кривит губы.  
      — Значит, надо будет по пути к тебе ещё и губки купить.  
      Несколько секунд Ён Дже расслабленно стоит, не придав его словам особенного значения, а затем едва не подрыгивает.  
      — В смысле, «по пути ко мне»? Сегодня, что ли?  
      Кое-как оттерев туфли, Дже Бом разгибается.  
      — Ну да, — говорит он не терпящим возражений тоном и хитро прищуривается. — Или не пустишь?  
      — Н-но ведь… общага же… — невнятно булькает Ён Дже, пока Дже Бом натягивает пиджак.  
      — Там слишком шумно, — Дже Бом подмигивает, — да и соскучился я по тебе, говорил же. Что-нибудь ещё купить по дороге?  
      — Совесть себе купи! — в сердцах советует Ён Дже, и Дже Бом со смехом выскальзывает за дверь.  
      Ён Дже сердито щёлкает замком, делает шаг по направлению гостиной и вдруг ловит себя на том, что почти неприлично счастлив. Они безумно надоели друг другу, пока делили одну комнату и двадцать четыре часа в сутки находились рядом. Однако сейчас, когда у них наконец-то появилась возможность жить как им нравится, Ён Дже понимает, какое всё-таки потрясающее время они прожили бок о бок. И от этого только сильнее хочется, чтобы оно не заканчивалось.  
      — Надо глянуть, что за ведущие у нас сейчас на развлекательных каналах, — бормочет Ён Дже, вытащив телефон. Раз уж Дже Бом повесил на него такую ответственность, нужно оправдать его ожидания, иначе зачем ещё нужны друзья.


End file.
